


The Biker and the Teddy Girl

by racesgirl2000



Category: New Tricks
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racesgirl2000/pseuds/racesgirl2000
Summary: In this story set in October 1960, Jack Halford known as Johnny in those days finally gets a date with Grace Pullman





	The Biker and the Teddy Girl

It was a cool day in October 1960 and in their Clapham flat, 23 year old Harry Plehps and 20 year old Johnny Halford were dancing to the latest Johnny Kidd and the Pirates record Restless.

You don't know how restless you've made me,  
Don't know, baby what a fool you've made out of me,  
Are you still to be my lovin' baby?  
Come and take a chance, a re-e-e-eal romance

"Hey, Harry, guess what?" asked Johnny with a big smile on his face.

You keep me waiting for a date  
And when you do, you turn up late  
And try to play it cool  
Not cool enough to make it stick,  
I knew it was another trick,  
To keep me waiting and keep me waiting

"What?" asked Harry.

Ooh, baby, you made me so restless,  
Yeah, well, I'm so restless

Now I'm through with love, maybe,  
I don't want romance,  
I'll never ever take another chance

"Today, I'm going to do another one of those karate attacks on Gordon Pullman again," answered Johnny as the recond ended and he ran out of the flat and finally arrived at the Gordon's nearby flat. "Here it is!"

"If that's your behaviour, it's over." yelled Grace Tisdale as she left Gordon's flat so Johnny decided to follow her.

"Gracie'll never see this coming!" Johnny whispered to himself and ran behind the stairs without Grace seeing him. "HI-YA!!!" Johnny yelled while jumping at Grace but surprisingly, Grace did a backflip to the left.

"You can't sneak past me, Johnny!" Grace laughed.

"Hey, Gracie." said Johnny.

"Yes?" Grace answered back.

"Well, do you know how you're always hangin' out with Gordon?" asked Johnny.

"Yes but I've broken up with him, why, Johnny?" asked Grace.

"Well, Grace, it's getting late and I gotta go back home." said Johnny as he ran back up the stairs.

"All right then, Johnny," yelled Grace. "See you later!"

As he got back inside the flat, Johnny asked "Man, Harry, what am I gonna do?"

"What are you talkin' about?" asked Harry.

"What do you mean?" asked Johnny.

Harry looked puzzled and suggested "Maybe you have a thing for Grace Tisdale."

"Wow... well, we better get to bed." said Johnny as he went to his bedroom.

Johnny was sitting at a table in La Dolce Vita in Wimbledon Park and looked over to the other side of the, there was Grace looking strangly prettier then she usally did.

"Johnny, this is a great date!" said Grace.

A date? thought Johnny. In my dream, she's on a date? And even more weirder...it's with me!

Johnny then relized he was still in his dream and decided to say something to her so he said "Yeah, I guess so, Grace."

"Well, you know that this is our first date." said Grace.

Johnny's eyes widened as he thought Our first date? I ain't been on a date in 2 weeks and my first one is with Grace? But I got to remember that this is only a dream...and it won't probably come true.

Johnny then suddenly woke up out of his dream. It was morning and he looked at the clock.

"Oh man, I'm gonna be late for work!" Johnny yelled as he biked up to Wandsorth police station.

"You're 15 minutes late, Halford!" said Detective Supertendant Anderson.

"You see, sir, I didn't mean to, I just slept in a little bit." answered Johnny.

"GET TO WORK!" yelled Detective Superintendant Anderson.

"Wow, that was a weird dream I had last night," Johnny told himself while he was working. "Even though it won't come true I sure wish it does."

It then reached 6:00pm on the clock. DI Henson's face suddenly brightened, everyone knowing it, that this doesn't us all happen except at this time of the day.

"Well then, DI Henson, see ya on Monday!" said Johnny as he biked up back to Clapham. He wanted to go home but he decided to go to the nearby flowershop and bought some flowers which of course were for Grace so he then ran to her flat and kncoked on the door. Grace opened the door and saw Johnny standing there with flowers in his hand.

"Hey, Gracie!" said Johnny as he handed her the flowers. Grace took the flowers and walked to go put them in a vase.

"So, Johnny, what brings you here?" asked Grace.

"Oh, nothin'." answered Johnny.

"Oh, that's okay." said Grace.

Johnny then thought about the dream he had last night and he was wondering if it would actually come true.

"Grace?" asked Johnny.

"Yes, Johnny?" Grace answered.

"Maybe later...." Johnny started.

"Continue, Johnny." said Grace.

"Maybe later...you..and...me...could go see a movie? Just the two of us?" asked Johnny blushing.

"Alright, Johnny! That sounds fun!" said Grace kissing Johnny on the cheek.

Johnny went home as proud as he could possibly be and yelled "YES!! WOOO!! I ASKED OUT A GIRL!!"

"Who is it?" asked Harry.

"It's Grace Tisdale," replied Johnny as he checked the clock and it said 9:00 pm. "Oh man, it's gettin' late!"

Johnny then hopped into the bed and went to sleep. For some strange reason, he had the same dream as last time except it was dangerous. Him and Grace were at the same place.

"So, Johnny, I can't believe we're finally going out." said Grace.

Going out? Then that means....we are GIRLFRIEND and BOYFRIEND! thought Johnny.

Johnny then woke up with a big yawn and said "Whoa, I think I had the best sleep ever last night."

Getting out of bed, Johnny saw that it was Saturday and his day off. He had remembered what he said to Grace and he relized it was today his date was today! He got dressed and set off to Grace's flat in Wandsworth.

"Ohh, I can't wait!!" Johnny told himself as he rushed to Grace's flat and knocked on her door.

"Well, I think this'll do." said Grace as pulled on her brown coat with a pink roll neck jumper, a grey pencil skirt and black stilettos. She went to the door and opened it.

Johnny's eyes widened as he thought Oh, man, dig that crazy chick.

"Hello, Johnny." said Johnny.

"Hi, Grace." said Johnny blushing.

"My God, Johnny! You look...nice." said Grace staring at Johnny's gold suit, black shirt and black shoes.

"Umm.. yeah...you look.....pretty?" Johnny said but he said the "pretty" part quietly.

"Well then...let's go!" said Grace as she and Johnny went to see the latest Elvis movie.

"I had a great time, Johnny!" said Grace as they got back to the flat.

"Me too." said Johnny blushing as they both went to Johnny and Harry's flat and slept together.


End file.
